left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Frying Pan
The Frying Pan is a close combat weapon seen in Left 4 Dead 2. It can be used in the following campaigns: *Swamp Fever *Hard Rain *The Parish *Death Toll (Left 4 Dead 2 ''only) *Blood Harvest ''(Left 4 Dead 2 only) The Frying Pan is classified as a Bludgeoning weapon, will spew blood on your screen, but will never dismantle the Infected. Pros * Common in later levels * Wide swing arc * Ironic usage Cons * Very small swing range. * Slow attack rate. * Cannot cut Smoker tongue before it attacks. * Large amounts of noise created that can attract other Infected. Achievements Tactics * A good strategy for using the frying pan against a small horde is to push them back, then deliver multiple hits with the frying pan, therefore keeping the Infected out of melee range, and you within melee range. Notes * The Frying Pan is obviously based on its namesake, the frying pan. It does not appear to be based on any existing brand. * The weapon is possibly a reference to a promotional video for the movie Zombieland, where it is listed as Rule #6 ("Cast Iron Skillet"). In the video, it is noted for its killing potential, close-range functionallity, and use as a cooking utensil for post-zombie encounters. * In Left 4 Dead, there are many unusable frying pans throughout the game, mostly in kitchens or safe rooms. ** In the ported versions however, Frying Pans whence they appear in can ''be used. But, like the other melee weapons, it cannot be seen on an original Survivor's backside when un-equipped. * Both Common and Special Infected (excluding the Tank) have a tendency to fly back when killed with it. The Nightstick also shares this ability too. * It does not appear in Dead Center, The Passing, Dark Carnival and some ported ''Left 4 Dead campaigns at all even though there are some places in these campaigns that have actual kitchens. ** In the ported original campaigns, this can be glaringly evident from various areas across some campaigns, such as the residential areas in No Mercy and the hotel kitchen in Dead Air. * The Frying pan was rated 7th in the Left 4 Dead 2 Top 10 FTW Weapons on Machinima. * The Frying Pan and the Nightstick are the only melee weapons that don't cause any physical deformities to Common Infected, meaning no decapitation or dismemberment. * Ellis will usually reference making "zombie grits" with the Frying Pan. Grits are a very popular southern dish that is made of ground-up corn, referring to a frying pan being used to cook grits, as well as Ellis' southern origins. * The Frying Pan became a weapon in Team Fortress 2 for the Soldier and Demoman classes when a player purchased Left 4 Dead 2 before Thursday, October, 7th 2010. The player will also receive Ellis' hat for any class of character. Team Fortress 2 players who already own Left 4 Dead 2 will still receive both. * From Nick's quote at the top, the Frying Pan will allow him to "bonk" zombies' heads, a reference to Team Fortress 2, as the Scout says "Bonk!" when he hits an enemy with his baseball bat. * In the Bot Trust trailer for Portal 2, a prototype Atlas can be seen attempting to making pancakes while holding the Frying Pan from Left 4 Dead 2. * In Left 4 Dead 2, only Nick is able to call the Frying Pan "a skillet!". "Skillet" is actually the American English for a Frying Pan ("Frying Pan" being the British English, however, the British word is commonly used). * The Frying Pan is the only weapon that has a caption (hitting an Infected or another Survivor will cause the Clang! caption to appear). External Links * Frying Pan gameplay * Left 4 Dead 2- Statistics & FAQs - Melee Weapons Statistics * Frying Pan Melee Weapon Data Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Close Combat Weapons